Equal Love
by Invader Kathy Starsky
Summary: A belated B-day gift/early Christmas gift for my sweetie Speedstreek360;3 Warning: contains Mpreg, slash, AU, and graphic birthing scene. Don't like, back off. Optimus/Megatron (hinted Blaster/Soundwave).


I do NOT own Transformers or the characters. I just own this fanfic idea and the sparkling.

Warning: Slash, AU, mentions of interface, mpreg, and birth scene.

Orns-months

Lunar cycle-night

Nanoklik-second

Equal Love

It was a quiet night on Cybertron as Orion Pax, now known as Optimus Prime, drove home. Today had been a good day for him. He had established a stronger alliance with Vos, officially tore down the caste system, and had just congratulated the newest group of Elite Guards at their graduation. Now he was going home to someone very special.

Make that two special someones…

_Elsewhere_-

At the Prime's home, another mech was calmly waiting for Optimus' return. This mech's name was Megatronus. He was a former gladiator. In fact, he was the one who inspired the then Orion to attempt to convince the High Council to get rid of the caste. Their friendship and ideas brought them closer and turned them to something more.

Not too long ago did the newly announced Optimus Prime has asked the silver mech to bond with him. Megatronus didn't even hesitate. However, during the bonding ceremony, the two lovers had gotten over-charged and what was meant to be a simple spark-bond had become more passionate and well…

Megatronus looked down at his swollen abdomen. The former gladiator smiled warmly as he rubbed his pregnant belly, his blue optics full of content. The revelation that he was carrying was a joyous one. Yes, there had been those who were appalled by the fact their new Prime had not only bonded with a mech from the once lower caste but also that they had conceived a child.

But Optimus wasn't about to put up with any hostilities towards his expecting mate. He had immediately started dismantling the caste system like a wild turbo-fox dismantled their prey. Whenever he heard any mech or femme say something unkind or inappropriate about his mate and their unborn child, the former archivist would fix them with a look that would melt the strongest of metal. The mech or femme the look was directed at would move along and not speak in the Prime's presence, or the presence of his mate, for a long time.

The Prime was also very doting of his carrying sparkmate. He spent every chance he could with Megatronus. When he was working, he always contacted the silver mech via comm. link to make sure he and the child inside him were healthy and safe. He took the carrying mech to Ratchet every chance he could.

Optimus answered to his sparkmate's every whim, whether it was an interface session or a snack run, the Prime would obey without question. Megatronus sighed as he thought about his devoted mate. Never did he imagine that he would catch the optic and heart of one of the few caring, nobles out there.

The silver mech's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling and sound of kicking. He immediately placed his servo on his abdomen and caressed it lovingly. The little one had the same eagerness Optimus had when he was Orion.

"Hello little one," Megatronus cooed, "I see you're awake and alert. Just like your sire."

He felt a kick in response. Megatronus chuckled,

"You're sire will be home soon. I know you've been missing him when he's gone, as have I. He and I cannot wait to meet you. Our nine orns are up and you'll enter this world. You won't want for anything now that your sire got rid of that horrid caste system. All your friends will be treated equally and will treat you fairly as well."

The former gladiator was greeted with more gentle kicks. Rubbing his abdomen, Megatronus prepared to doze off when he heard someone come in. On-lining his optics again, he looked and smiled at the mech who had entered the home.

"Hello love, how was work?"

Optimus smiled down at his mate before sitting down with him, placing a servo on the silver mech's abdomen as he replied calmly,

"It went rather well as always. I finally took down what was left of the caste."

Megatronus' smile widened as he leaned up and kissed his spark-mate, responding,

"That's terrific news. Finally, the age of inequality and injustice is over."

Optimus grinned with pure joy. He leaned over once again to kiss the silver mech and caress the swollen abdomen. The former archivist had never felt so content in his life. He gasped when the kiss deepened and Megatronus began fondling his helm antennas.

"Megatronus?"

The silver mech only purred and pressed closer to his mate. He whispered in the Prime's audio,

"I can't help it. It's the hormones."

Optimus just chuckled before picking up his mate and carrying him to the berth room. What his mate wanted, his mate gets.

_That Lunar Cycle-_

The two mechs were recharging soundly when Megatronus awoke suddenly. He grunted as he felt a foreign ache around his hips. It worsened, spreading from his hips to his abdomen then down to his port. His intakes hitched before quickening, finally comprehending what was going on.

"**OPTIMUS!" **

The Prime bolted up with a start, helm swiveling side to side before finally focusing on his mate. His optics widened in confusion and fear when he saw the silver mech shaking in agony.

"Megatronus?!"

He was immensely shocked when the former gladiator grabbed him by the neck and pulled him face-to-face.

"The….sparkling…is…..coming!"

The Prime wasted no time in helping the carrying mech off the berth and rushing him to the medbay.

_Later- _

Megatronus laid on the berth screaming his vocalize out as the contractions ripped through him. Ratchet spread the former gladiator's legs wider as he focused on the dilated port.

"Come on Megatronus! Push!"

The silver mech snarled,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING YOU WRENCH-LOVING SLAGGER!?"

The medic just huffed and continued focusing. Optimus watched the medic as he held his mate's servo. He winced as his already dented servo was crushed again. Taking a risk, Optimus attempted to soothe his mate.

"You're going to be alright Megatro-"

He was stopped mid-sentence by another servo-crushing squeeze from the silver mech's rage-induced grasp. Megatronus then snarled,

"YOU! WHEN THIS CHILD COMES OUT OF ME, I'LL MAKE A DAY IN THE PITS SEEM LIKE PARADISE TO WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU! I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU TO THE CLINIC WHERE SOUNDWAVE AND BLASTER GOT THEIR TURBO-FOX FIXED AND I WILL BRIBE THE MEDIC INTO DOING THE SAME TO YOU, YOU FRAG-MINDED SON OF A GLITCH!"

Optimus just shakily gulped.

A few moments passed before Ratchet shouted,

"I see the helm! Just a few more pushes!"

Optimus let go of his mate's servo for a nanoklik to see what Ratchet was focused on but immediately returned when he caught sight of a lubricant and energon covered helm pushing out of Megatronus' port.

The Megatronus' scream got even louder as his grip and contractions became more painful. Just as he thought his spark was going to be snuffed out by the pain, he felt something slip from his body before the pain stopped.

Then he heard small crying. A nanoklik after that happened he felt Optimus gently jostle him and whisper in barely contained joy,

"He's here."

Megatronus on-lined his optics and sat up slowly, ignoring how sore he was, and gasped as he saw what was in the medic's arms. A sparkling, barely bigger than the medic's servo wiggled and mewled. He was white, blue, and red like his sire but his frame was less bulky. A pair of doorwings flapped, spraying a bit of lubricant and energon. The little mechling's face was a little different than either of his creators' faceplates but equally beautiful. Two optics the color of pale sapphires stared at the silver mech innocently. Once Ratchet was done cleaning the child, he gently handed him to his carrier.

Megatronus smiled and tears pricked his optics.

"Oh hello my child. Here you are."

Optimus rested his helm on Megatronus shoulders, smiling as he stroked his son's helm. He then quietly asked his mate,

"What should we name him, Megatronus?"

The silver mech thought for a bit. He stared in focus and adoration at their sparkling, who was already drifting off to recharge, for a long moment. A name fitting for the son of a great Prime and a former gladiator…

"Smokescreen."

Optimus grinned before kissing his mate and son. He sat down and watched them both slumber peacefully.

"I love you..both of you equally…until I cease function…I promise." 


End file.
